Dreamscape
by NenyaVilyaNenya
Summary: After a Wraith ambush on another planet, McKay returns to Atlantis alone to find something completely unexpected. Please R
1. Ambush

**A/N: This will be somewhat short, its 4 chapters as of now, but if you all bring up some points or ideas, i might just add them and it'll be longer. I like to answer questions reviewers bring up :)**

**Review mine, I'll review yours :)**

**to Belisse and Laura-trekkie and anyone else who read "Reticence": the sequel (which is named "Scion" and im on chap 2 of it.. ) will be up after this one is all wrapped. Are they hiding something else? is it even on purpose? hmm... you shall see. Belisse- the giant alien ep was on not that long ago and I thought it would be funny to mention it. I think I will do things like that once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: this time these characters arent mine, obviously.**

**_words in italics are the characters' thoughts_**

**Dreamscape**

**Chapter 1 - **_Ambush_

"McKay! Get Down!" Lt. Ford yelled at him from behind a boulder.

"Ahh!" Rodney shouted as he dived behind another large rock, which the planet was full of. A blast from a Wraith stunner flew passed him, where he was just crouching. His boulder was behind and to the right of the one Sheppard and Ford were firing from behind.

"Damn Wraith, can't we just explore a planet in peace for once!" Rodney snipped.

The Major commented very loudly, "How long does it take to send reinforcements!"

Major Sheppard poked his head over the boulder and let his P90 loose on the group of Wraith foot soldiers as Ford reloaded. One fell, but four were still attacking as Ford fired at them, another one went down.

"Are you going to fire at them or do I have to ask McKay!" Major Sheppard yelled back at him as a blast flew over his head.

Rodney had his 9mm sidearm in his hand, and started shooting as he continued to dodge the blasts from the Wraith. Sheppard glanced back at McKay's position and shouted to him, "McKay, behind you!"

"What!" Rodney turned around to see two Wraith foot soldiers advancing to their position, moving from boulder to boulder. He and Ford fired at them, but most of the shots hit the boulders and the Wraith kept coming. Rodney got up and tried to get around to the other side of the boulder to shield himself from these Wraith.

"Look out McKay!" Ford yelled as Rodney was caught in the head by two blasts from the two Wraith.

00000

Rodney slowly came back into consciousness, but he was not in the Atlantis infirmary. He was still on the planet, in the same position he fell in, with all his gear. Sitting up, he felt his head, which was pounding like crazy. Rodney expected to see the fight still occurring, but it wasn't.

"Major! Lieutenant! Where are you?" he called out then used his radio.

When no answer came, McKay started searching the area. There was nothing, no Wraith bodies, no stray weapons, and thankfully no dead John and Aiden, but there was an eerie silence.

"They didn't just leave me here! Did they? Whatever happened to 'We don't leave our people behind'?" Rodney spoke aloud, extremely annoyed of the idea. _That's just plain cruel, what if more Wraith came… I'd be dead… They are going to hear it when I get back! Sometimes I'm not the nicest guy in the world, but they've crossed the line…aah!_ _my head… what the hell happened to me anyway…_

Rodney kept thinking as he moved back to the Gate and dialed Atlantis. He entered his code on the GDO, and walked through, prepared to do some serious scolding.

000000

Rodney emerged on the other side of the wormhole, expecting to see Weir or Beckett, but that's not who or what he saw. Atlantis was dark, except for the rays of sunlight here and there, and the Gate Room was completely devoid of people.

"Hello! Anyone here? Anyone! What the hell is going on?"

The only answer Rodney received was the echo of his own voice from the dark, empty halls of Atlantis.


	2. Solitary Confinement

**A/N: woah look at all those reviews :) Thanks everyone, it makes me want to update this. This chapter gets more into the story itself, so hopefully it'll give you all something to comment on.**

**Chapter 2 **_–Solitary Confinement_

Rodney was still standing by the Gate, thoroughly confused. He checked his life signs detector, but there was nothing. He then immediately thought of the shield protecting the Gate. _If no one is here, how the hell did I get through…_ He ran, well really jogged, up to the Control Room. _Now what's going on, the computers won't come up…_

All the computer equipment at Control was there, it just was not working. Rodney couldn't access a thing. _Alright, equip not working… Power! They're not getting power…_

Now he was really running through the empty halls of Atlantis, passing dark, people-devoid rooms, going from power station to power station. _Another generator gone! What the hell ! _All the naquadah generators they had set up to power Atlantis had disappeared, along with the Z.P.M.s they found. _I got through the Gate because the shield wasn't raised…damn is that lucky…but where is everyone? This is not happening…_

He moved back to the Control Room, thinking of reasons he found Atlantis like this. _The Wraith overwhelmed us on the planet…we headed back to the Gate, got pinned down but Teyla got through ahead to dial…Wraith could have caught up with her after she already put the code in, and gotten through to here… took over, killed everyone… But they wouldn't just leave Atlantis unguarded and me on the planet unharmed…that planet was a waste of time, nothing there but some boulders… Okay Rodney, other solutions…time travel! The Gate can be used to travel through time… SG:1 did to 1969 and back again…I should've detected if the sun was flaring though…ok I'm in the past…Atlantis isn't submerged and there's no Ancients running around so that can't be it… the future then…I'm in the future!_

Suddenly he was very hungry, so he headed to the cafeteria, hoping there would still be food there, depending on how far he traveled into the future. The hallways on the way were still empty. _What was that? Who's there?_ Rodney thought he heard a sound behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing there, so he kept moving. He reached the cafeteria by foot, since Atlantis was power-free and so were the transporters. The doors were open when he got there, and the place looked as if it was just left. Plates of food were half eaten on the tables and the buffet was still stocked.

_Alright, food is still fresh, so not in the future. Everyone just up and left with all sources of power, but to where? and why?_ Rodney could never think when he was hungry, so he grabbed a plate and went to the buffet. He put some food on the plate, and sniffed it to make sure it was okay. It was. He sat down at one of the tables, rubbed his hands together, and started to eat, alone in the big empty cafeteria.

He felt better, but his head still hurt like hell. S_omething had to happen that drove them to another planet…why did Sheppard and Ford leave me there though… I'm stuck here without power… the Jumpers! Could have gone to the mainland…maybe I can follow._

Rodney stood up and started the long walk to the Jumper Bay. This time when he walked through the hallways, he really felt like he was being followed. But nothing came up on the detector, not a thing. Still, he kept looking behind him.

Upon finally reaching the Jumper Bay, Rodney's hopes were shattered. All the Jumpers were gone, there was no way for him to get to the mainland, even if he knew for sure everyone was there. _This can not be happening to me!_

At this moment he heard a soft voice, "Rodney…" he recognized it immediately. "Elizabeth? Is that you?"

"Rodney, can you hear me?"

He looked around, but he couldn't find her. "Yes I can hear you! Where are you!"

"Rodney…" Her voice went silent.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs now, "Elizabeth! Don't go!" His voice echoed throughout the Jumper Bay.

**A/N: So was that confusing or no? **


	3. Voices

**A/N: So I've hooked you all have I? Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going. In fact, because you all like the story, I've lengthened it! Originally it was four chapters, now it's going to be five. This chapter has been chopped up and then added to, and I have a new idea for the next one. Everything in here has a reason to be. All shall be revealed in the last two chapters, of course.**

**Chapter 3- **_Voices_

Elizabeth's voice had left as quickly as it had appeared. Rodney was really getting spooked, and thoughts ran through his head about why he heard her, but couldn't detect her. It took strength just to focus on one.

_They could have activated an Ancient device… but what? Oh before we left on the mission, Zelenka and I were in that lab we discovered…something in there could have been activated… phase shifted the population somehow …_ _I'll go to the lab…_

He made his way down to the lab he and Zelenka had discovered a few days before in the bottom floors of the city as night fell on Atlantis. He still remarkably had his flashlight, and used it to peer into the lab. It smelled terrible due to mold, but there were quite a few devices in there.

_Anything remotely resembling a phase-shifter…anything at all… …this is ridiculous, I don't even know what I'm looking for…wait it wouldn't explain the Jumpers being gone or the generators anyway…ugh this is frustrating! _

From the silence came voices, really inaudible whispers. The murmurs surrounded him, becoming louder and louder. So loud he had to cover his ears. The voices persisted, and he was moving, not of his own will. He was being pulled by some invisible force out of the lab… it took all his strength to resist… but still it kept pulling until he jerked back hard enough to be released from the force. Silence fell back over the darkened Atlantis.

He stood at the doorway to the lab, stunned. Quickly, he pulled out the life-signs detector and checked it. Nothing… he realized he didn't even register on it, not since he got back from the planet. _This has to be broken…_Opening up the device in an attempt o fix it, he heard a small noise coming from the other side of the lab.

He pulled his 9mm out of its holster, ready in case he needed it. The noise came again, but louder. He moved closer, flashlight aimed in the direction. Noise was even louder now, and it sounded like whimpering. Rodney slowly and cautiously moved closer, noticing that the whimpering was almost animal-like. It hit him, he knew what the whimpering was, at least what it sounded like, his cat… but that was impossible. He pinpointed where the noise was radiating from, the far corner of the room. He aimed his flashlight over there and saw it was just a device… _That's where I left that!_ He picked up his tape recorder that was winding.

_Focus on the situation… why is it so hard to focus…let's go over the facts…we went on a routine mission, found nothing but damn boulders, and Wraith, a lot of Wraith, Ford and I were shooting at the ones coming up from behind, I tried to get out of the way…next thing I know I wake up there by myself with a massive migraine, must have been hit, I came back to a deserted and Jumper and power source free Atlantis, but all our other equipment is here, I'm hearing voices and noises, and being pulled by invisible forces. I cannot be going crazy…_

Rodney was still in the lab, and his head was still pounding. He rubbed the back of his neck. He sensed something, and when he turned around his eye caught the end of a Wraith blur. Rodney was really spooked now; all he had on him was his 9mm and couple of rounds, not enough to bring down a Wraith. _What the fuck is going on around here!_

He ran as fast as he could up to one of the armories, aware that he was not alone any longer. If there were Wraith around, he'd need some serious fire power. _This day just couldn't get any worse! _He grabbed a P90, some clips for it, and more for the 9mm, and while he was at it, shoved a few grenades in his vest pockets.

**A/N: Any questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**


	4. Conversion

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your continued support! Sheppard has had an influence on McKay, I believe anyway. It was my plan to keep everyone guessing, seems like it worked for the most part anyway. I've been updating everyday simply because it was all written already, except the editing and other little things I've changed.**

**Chapter 4** _-Conversion_

In the armory, Rodney McKay was getting worried to say the least. There was at least one Wraith around, and he had no way to determine where it was. The detector was still broken; he now saw that it was cracked when he had fallen on it back on the boulder planet. Then he heard Major Sheppard outside. _Probably isn't there…like Elizabeth…_ He checked anyway. Rodney poked his head out of the door, but at the sight quickly pulled it back in. _I did not just see that…_He slowly peeked around the corner of the door to see Major Sheppard talking to a Wraith. Lt. Ford and Teyla Emmagan were standing next to them, holding a stretcher with a covered up body on it, blood seeped through the sheet.

"Welcome to Atlantis Chancellor. How was the voyage in the ship?" Sheppard addressed the Wraith.

"Spare me the formalities, what is the status?" The Chancellor spoke.

"The ones that took the Jumpers, Z.P.M.s, and generators and escaped the initial culling have been located, and transported to a Hive ship along with the others."

"Outstanding, reinstall the power and prepare for the infiltration of Earth. What of the ones called McKay, Beckett, and Weir?"

"Show him." Lt. Ford lifted off the sheet from the body's face. Rodney's eyes widened, _No… no…_ he wanted to scream when he saw Elizabeth lying there…but he had to keep quiet.

The Wraith smirked with pleasure as he passed his hand over Dr. Weir's cold, lifeless face.

"Beckett has not been sited, though he must be in the city, and as for McKay, he must have come through the Stargate during the sterilization process, when no one was here. The conversion weapon must not have worked on him. Our efforts to locate both have been futile. They evidently have resisted the locating beam."  
The Wraith Chancellor's smirked disappeared. "If you had not overlooked bringing McKay here when you came back initially, we would not be this situation."

Sheppard tried to explain the team's actions, "We were not yet fully… our true selves at that time."

"Locate both of them and kill them on sight!" The Chancellor scowled and walked away.

Major Sheppard yelled at Ford and Teyla "You heard him!"

"What should we do with… this?" Ford gestured down at the body they were carrying as Teyla put the sheet back over the face, emotionlessly.

"I do not care." Major Sheppard waved Lt. Ford and Teyla away.

Dr. McKay went fully back into the armory, and he just could not believe it.

_Conversion? Locating beam? Elizabeth dead…They killed her! Those assholes…I can not believe that! Carson unaccounted for, rest of the team taken over… Sterilization? What do they think, we're dirty? Of course the Wraith think we're dirty, we're 'human.' Locating beam…that has to be what was pulling me. Alright, that weapon John spoke of must be a brainwashing weapon, that's the only way they would be acting like that…It didn't have the same effect on me, must be why I have this migraine and can't concentrate easily. They were used so the Wraith could infiltrate and capture Atlantis and get to Earth, and the Hive ship, everyone's on the ship. _

Rodney closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and crossed his arms._ I'm the last one left…unless I can find Carson. Everything is up to us, the fate of the species…Yea we're in trouble. The two of us can't take on everyone in combat, we'll just think of something remarkably brilliant, reverse the brainwashings somehow, figure out why it didn't work on me. Maybe with John, Aiden, and Teyla back we could fix this. If we can't, we'll have to find a way to destroy the city…we have to. And we have to find a way to rescue everyone on the Hive ship… This is all crazy…We're in big trouble…_He looked around the room. _I could at least blow this armory, distract them as I search for Carson, they already know I'm here._

He took the grenades out of his vest pockets, prepared to pull the pins.

"Destroy the city…"Rodney whispered quietly, thinking of where Beckett would be hiding. He thought he should grab some weapons for Carson too before he blew the place. He was standing a little ways from the door when he heard a voice.

"You are not destroying anything McKay." Major Sheppard stood in the doorway, aiming his 9mm to Rodney; he had a look of accomplishment and superiority in his face.

"Major!" before Rodney could act, John fired three shots square in the doctor's chest. He stumbled back, and dropped the grenades; they clattered as they hit the ground. He clutched his chest, and looked at John in disbelief; there was a rush of pain. He sunk to the ground, back against one of the shelves, still clutching his chest and staring down at all the blood rushing out… _he actually shot me! brainwashed or not…all up to Carson now… _he could feel his body dying…the last thing Rodney saw as he was gasping for air and going numb was John standing over him with a smirk, holding his 9mm at his side.

**A/N: I have a feeling you all might hate me now. It could just be my sinister side, but I love that last image of Rodney and John. I can imagine the collective gasps throughout this chapter…**


	5. Meeting

**A/N: Hopefully this will unconfuse you all…**

**Chapter 5- **_Meeting_

Dr. Carson Beckett was standing over Rodney's body, looking very grave. _Done all I've can for 'em… can't do anything but wait now…He took quite a blow there, he'll have to pull through the rest of the way himself. Who knows how long it'll be until he wakes up. He'd better make it…or-_

As if on command, Rodney opened his eyes to see Beckett in the room with him.

_Oh thank God, he's awake. _"Rodney, you should be fine now. Do you remember what happened?"

Rodney was disorientated, last thing he remembered was his friend John shooting him and grinning about it…he shuddered. _Is it really Carson or am I hallucinating?_ He managed to reply, "I was shot."

"Aye you were. Took a couple nasty hits I'm afraid." He felt Rodney's forehead. Carson was glad to here that his friend remembered something; he wasn't sure to what extent the trauma would affect Rodney's systems. He also hated to see his friends in pain. Unfortunately, he was getting used to it being in Pegasus.

Rodney was sore all over, and he still had that damn migraine. He tried to look around, but it was difficult to. He realized he was in a bed. "Where are we Carson?"

"The infirmary."

"Are we safe here?"

"Aye. As safe as we would be anywhere in Atlantis."

Rodney nodded, still half unconscious. "We need a plan."

"What you need is rest, lad."

"No, I'll be fine," he started getting out of the bed, "We need to determine why the weapon didn't work on me so we can…"

Rodney fell back into the bed; he was so sore. Carson got stern with him, "You are not going anywhere at the moment Rodney, so lay down." He was a little confused at how adamant Rodney was about getting out of the infirmary after a shock like that, and what the bloody hell was he talking about 'the weapon didn't work in him.'?

Major Sheppard walked into the room. This jolted Rodney fully into consciousness. He was taken aback at the sight of John, and practically jumped off of the bed.

"McKay, it's just me. I came to check on you."

"Get him out of here Carson!" Rodney yelled at the astonishment of Beckett and Sheppard, "He's the one who shot me! He's Wraith brainwashed, don't just stand there you nitwit, DO SOMETHING!"

Rodney was desperately trying to get out of the bed, but Beckett was holding him down.

"Don't make me sedate you Rodney!"

"Brainwashed? What are you talking about now; you got hit by Wraith stunners right in the head back on that boulder planet." Sheppard replied, with his hands on his pockets, trying to calm Rodney down. "Dr. Weir sent reinforcements after you went down and we made it out."

"He's right Rodney. You've been unconscious since you were stunned on that planet. It's now early morning." Dr. Beckett was also trying to appease the situation.

Rodney directed his speech at Dr. Beckett, "Elizabeth is dead! Saw the body myself, oh no… the Wraith brainwashed you too… let me go!" He pulled his arm away from Carson and tried to get out of the bed, but he was still weak. Carson forced him, in a gentle doctor-esque fashion, back onto the bed.

"I will restrain you if I have to lad!"

"What's going on here gentlemen?" Dr. Weir asked as she walked into the infirmary. McKay was shocked…and stopped struggling with Carson. _I saw her dead…cold…lifeless…_

"The doctor here believes I was brainwashed by the Wraith and shot him, that Dr. Beckett is brainwashed, and here's the topper, that you are dead." Major Sheppard told Elizabeth.

"He is quite delirious." Dr. Beckett added.

"Is that normal, Doctor?" She asked. She couldn't very well have her lead scientist suffering from delusions.

"After taking two blasts in the head and being unconscious for almost a full day, it isn't too bizarre. His mind should clear up in a bit."

"I am laying right here! And I am not delirious… just slightly… off."

"Since when is that not normal for you McKay?" Sheppard joked.

"I will not have you treating my patients like that, Major, well at least not when they're recovering." Carson ended on a joke himself.

"I think I'm going to pass out now…" The confusion was getting too much for Rodney, especially after the events of the past day. He looked down his scrub shirt, looking for the three bullet wounds, but saw nothing. _Okay, now that's odd… _That damn headache refused to go away though.

"I've been unconscious ever since the Wraith ambush? I was brought back to the infirmary?"

"That's correct; you gave us all a scare for awhile." Carson said.

"I've been talking to you, and so have a few others." Elizabeth said, caringly.

"That would explain the voices…" Dr. Rodney McKay laid his head back on the pillow and muttered "Damn what a nightmare."

**FIN**

**A/N: So… explain everything? I can imagine the sighing… and the "She did not just twist it like that"s. I tried to make Rodney's unconscious nightmare make sense so it would seem real, but not enough sense because when was the last time your dreams made substantial sense? It seems to me his nightmares might go along the lines of this, stuck in Atlantis alone, no way out, especially the dying part and then having John killing him, Wraith taking over, and Elizabeth dead… nightmarish to me.**

**(Reviewers for Chap 4)**

**Belisse, Lennexa, AcidBeast- I could Never actually kill Rodney! I know I said I had a sinister side, but I'm not evil. I'm in M.C.K.A.Y. over on the Scifi boards for pete's sake (not Sam's ex-Pete) Sorry for all the head spinning and confusion.**

**nebbyJ- I'd thought gasping would be involved.**

**Emma- hope you didn't fall off the edge of your seat… and hit your knee or something, because then I would feel bad.**

**roque1503- what did you think was going on? I couldn't actually kill Liz either.**

**Dr. Dredd- hopefully this was a good explanation.**

**fififolle- The dream reference, precisely  I thought it was a fitting title, but still could be twisted into "This cannot be happening to me" mentality.**

**fanficaddict- catches you in mid-fall**

**(All reviewers, whoever has read this, and those whose lists I'm on)**

**THANK YOU! I do this as much to entertain you as I do to entertain me!**

**My new story "Scion" will be up in a little while. (The sequel to "Reticence". I suggest you read it so you know what's going on in "Scion", but I'll give a good summary before the first chapter to refresh memories anyway). It will have some sinister moments in it also ;)**


End file.
